In recently launched high-performance vehicles, parts formed of a lightweight material, i.e., Carbon Fiber Reinforced Plastic (CFRP), instead of conventional parts formed of steel are applied to a vehicle frame so as to achieve lightweight vehicles.
As necessary technologies, hetero-junction or composite junction technology is being developed, but junction technologies relate to a lap junction structure using an adhesive or a mechanical bonding structure with rivets, bolt/nut insert hardware, etc.
In a case of a lap junction structure using an adhesive, a layout is restricted due to an increase in thickness of an overlap region between two parts or an increase of the overlap region is required to increase bonding strength. In a case of a mechanical bonding structure, a weak spot, such as a fastener hole, may be formed.
Further, since both the lap junction structure and the mechanical bonding structure cannot be produced together with conventional parts formed of steel, an exclusive line may need to be installed and operated, and thus manufacturing costs are increased.
The above description has been provided to aid in understanding of the background of the present disclosure and should not be interpreted as corresponding to conventional technology known to those skilled in the art.